


Sherlock in the Shire

by Max Crimson (Max_Motou)



Series: Random Prompts [4]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Shobbit, Shobit, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And a challenge fic, Both a sneak preview for a Sherlock X Hobit crossover, Crossover, Sherlock - Freeform, bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Motou/pseuds/Max%20Crimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock woke up in the middle of a wooded area, plagued by visions. And now he is surrounded by,Hobbits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock in the Shire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:(Character A) finds him/herself in (Character b)'s world and is disorientated and confused by their surroundings.  
> Words: 801  
> Ship: NA  
> Characters: Sherlock Holmes,  
> Warnings: None

Sherlock barely registered the hours it took to get him to a little village in the rolling hills. Time sure flies when you’re in your mind palace trying to figure what the fuck happened. His main goal was to figure out who that other man was, the man in the flashes, the one that knew his name.

A ball to the face brought him back to reality.The creatures that came for said ball nearly made Sherlock lose his composer, they barely reached above his ankles! They were perfectly formed little people; he would go so far as to call them children! They quickly gathered their ball; giggling as they ran back to continue whatever game they were playing.

Sherlock, continuing on his way, found a path through the hills, everyone either scowling at him (not that he wasn’t used to it), or running away (that was certainly not a first.) When Sherlock had first glanced at the village, he assumed the smoke rising into the air was from cottages in between and on top of the hills, but as he walked through, he found that the jokes were, in fact in the hills.

Sherlock pasted a small man, _fat, unhappy with his marriage_ , who only scowled in Sherlock’s general direction before returning to his gardening. His portly wife Pregnant, _not his, neither are the other two_ came out and gave both the man and the two smaller creatures a scolding.

Continuing down his windy path, Sherlock came across two persons. One was about his height _Heavy smoker of Tobacco, recreational weed, knowledgeable;_ the other, short _Heavy smoker of Tobacco and weed, has never left… this place. Doesn’t know the man in gray._

The one dressed all in gray glanced up. He took a puff from his long pipe and bid Farewell to the short man, sending a confused glance in Sherlock’s direction. When the man in gray had left earshot, the short man took a deep breath, sighed, and took a big hit from his pipe.

Sherlock approached the smaller man with little caution, his foot fall nearly silent.

“Where am I?” Sherlock asked. The man nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping his pipe.

“What the blazes!” He exclaimed, picking up the small wooden pipe.

“I find repeating myself to be very annoying and a waste of time.” Sherlock stated, his belstaff fluttering around his legs as he walked closer.

“What is up with all the visitors today?” The man mumbled. Sherlock stopped in front of the man, standing there silently, taking in all the deductions his mind gave him.

“Is there something I can help you with?” The smaller man asked, annoyance lining his voice. Sherlock sighed.

“Where am I?” He repeated, his voice dripping annoyance.

“Um. My home.” the man said, moving his head in confusion. Sherlock sighed and rubbed his forehead, curls bobbing from the movement. “Well, you are in the shire.”

“No such place.” Sherlock replied immediately. “I’m not in the mood for games. Where. Am. I?” Sherlock grunted, his dull headache morphing into a migraine.

“Well you are.” The man said, relighting his pipe.

“Like I said. No place on earth goes by that name.”

“Makes sense, since this is Middle-Earth.”

Sherlock collapsed to his knees, the flashes starting again.

_**“Why do you insist on reading that rubbish?” Sherlock asked, flopping onto the black leather sofa.** _

_**“For entertainment.” the blond man replied, not missing a beat. Taking a hand full of grapes from the coffee-table, Sherlock started to tossing them one by one at man and his book. Sighing, the blond lowered his book and glared at Sherlock, his lap covered in green grapes.** _

_**What was that for?” He asked.** _

_**“Bored!” Sherlock exclaimed, tossing another grape at his companion, this time aiming for his mouth.** _

_**“Out of experiments or something?” He asked, bookmarking his place. “** _

_**They defeat the dragon.” Sherlock stated, staring up at the ceiling.** _

_**“What was that?”** _

_**“The book. They defeat the dragon.”** _

_**“I know. Kinda sad how they defeat him in the movie. Didn’t even make it to the title card.” the man said, walking to the kitchen.** _

“JOHN!” Sherlock screamed, sitting up. The man came into view as Sherlock bounced his head off the roof. The man came in carrying a tray tea and twin mugs.

“You alright?” He asked, setting the items down on the coffee table like thing in front of Sherlock.

“I will be.” Sherlock replied, massaging his forehead.

“What was all that about?” The man asked, pouring tea for the both of them.

“I’ve been getting these memory flashbacks, ever since I arrived in this place.” Sherlock said.

“Speaking of which; since you didn’t know where you where, how did you get here?” the man asked. Sherlock smirked at that little observation.

“That, is the question.” 


End file.
